


Is That A Knife In Your Mullet?

by the_lanky_kat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Keith's secretly pining, Librarian! Hunk, Librarian! Keith, Librarian! Lance, Libraries, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Kaitie Holt (Voltron), Rated T for swearing, all of this takes place in a library, kind of, lance is oblivious, mental swearing, pining lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lanky_kat/pseuds/the_lanky_kat
Summary: Lance has made A Mistake™ and now he has to deal with the consequences.





	Is That A Knife In Your Mullet?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I've not written a fic in like 2000 years pls be kind to me. This is probably a little ooc but it's whatever. Enjoy~

“I'm pretty sure Keith hates me now,” Lance lamented. “Hunk, do you think he hides a knife in his mullet? If he does, I'm pretty sure he's going to stab me today. I mean, I've been trying to avoid him for, like, a week now but it's _hard_ because he's _everywhere_.”

The lanky boy draped himself over the back of Hunk’s cushy red chair, pressing his face into the other boy’s hair. Lance was pretty sure that his bro had violated rule numero uno of their bros-turned-roommates agreement by using Lance’s favorite shampoo. Hunk smelled like Cherry Melon Bliss instead of Dry Scalp Shampoo: Green Apple, but Lance was going to let it slide because ~~he stole Hunk’s last birthday cupcake this morning~~ he was a good friend.

“Mhm,” Hunk agreed typing in a series of numbers and letters into the library’s computer. “I hear ya Lance.”

“Hunk, Hunky Poo, Hunka Hunka, my man, are you even listening to me?” Lance asked, poking the other boy’s shoulder. “This is a matter of life and death.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry Lance,” Hunk said, frowning at the lack of a book. “I'm just worried about _Aunt Amelia’s Secret to Home Cooked Perfection_. It's three days overdue and you _know_ that Shiro doesn't return his stuff, like, _ever_ just because his boyfriend works here now and _apparently_ that exempts you from late fees, though Shay was a day overdue on her books last week and _she_ still payed the five cents even though _I guess_ I could have just let it slide just like Matt does with his disaster of a boyfriend and it's not like either of them can cook anyway so I don't see _why_ Shiro would _still_ need it because it's been like—“

“I get you're frustrated, man, I really do, but listen, Keith is going to show up any minute and I need you to—“

Lance screeched to a verbal stop, a squeak rising in his throat as it did every time Lance had seen Keith in the past two months. Lance wasn't good with crushes, but this? This was a _disaster_.

“Hunk. Hunk. He's here for me, oh god _what do I do_?” Lance squealed quietly.

 _Dios_ , Keith looked _great_. Keith _always_ looked great. Black hair falling freely over his forehead, purple ( _purple!_ ) eyes searching slowly, a nice jawline, biker gloves ( _oh god_ , Lance _really_ liked those gloves), that stupidly endearing half-jacket and go-go boots combo that had Lance’s heart pounding from the moment he first laid eyes on the other boy.

That wasn't even the worst part, how attractive Keith was. The worst part was definitely how his face lit up at the mere _mention_ of dogs, or aliens, or really any cryptid whatsoever. Or maybe the worst part was how he bought clearance donuts every week and drove them over to the homeless shelter. Or perhaps it was how when Lance’s cat had kittens, Keith had literally _cancelled a date_ to calm him down.

Either way, crushing on Keith was _rough_ , mostly because no matter what Keith did, he was either cute or unbearably attractive. Which sucked. But also it was a _blessing_.

That's really what got Lance into this whole mess in the first place though, isn't it?

“Hide me,” Lance hissed.

He immediately removed himself from behind Hunk’s seat and threw himself underneath the library’s checkout counter. He grimaced uncomfortably and tried not to focus too hard on the balls of dust and cobwebs that were lurking just behind him, tainting his clothes, crawling on his skin, settling in his hair. _Ew_.

“What'd you do anyway?” Hunk asked, leaning out of his seat a little to see Lance.

Lance shushed Hunk as best he could and tucked his legs tighter to his chest. Maybe if he didn't move, Keith would forget that he worked at Altea University’s only Library. Which Keith also worked at. Typically at the same time as Lance.

 _Fuck_.

“Hey Hunk,” came Keith’s voice from the other side of the counter.

 _Dios_ , even Keith’s _voice_ was wonderful. How fucked was Lance?

 _Double fucked_.

Lance moved his head a little and caught a glimpse of Keith’s horrendous go-go boots. He had to muffle a laugh behind his hand at the ugly and _totally not endearing_ red and black footwear. He hated those boots, but Keith somehow made it work. Keith could probably make an Olaf blanket tied up with a red scarf look good. ‘Cause come on, those damn _collar bones_ …

Okay, it was official. Lance was not fucked, not _double_ fucked, but _triple fucked_ , and not in the good way.

“Hey man,” Hunk said. “What's up?”

“Have you seen Lance around?” Keith asked softly.

He immediately found himself curling his knees tighter to his chest, as if by some miracle that would stop the other boy from seeking him out. Lance would have loved it about a week and a half ago if Keith would have sought him out, but now? Too late. Lance had already gone and fucked things up.

“Nope,” Hunk said with a little squeak. “Haven't seen him all day.”

 _Jesus, Hunk, might as well tell him I'm hiding under the counter at this point,_ Lance thought. The boy rolled his eyes at his friend’s inability to lie. It was a fact, Hunk could speak only pure and true things. It was great most of the time, but then stuff like this happened and turned into Hunk spilling pretty much Lance’s entire life story when pressured.

“ _Hunk_ ,” Keith said pointedly. “What did he even tell you?”

“Uh,” Lance could practically _feel_ Hunk’s gaze through the counter, “he hasn't told me much of anything, to be honest. Something about you having a knife in your mullet.”

Lance nearly smacked his hand against his face at that comment. _That was supposed to stay between **us** , Hunk!_

“About a week ago he ran up to me after my morning jog, handed me a donut, kissed me, said ‘You must have sat in sugar because that ass sure is sweet’, finger gunned, and then ran like a bat out of hell. I haven't even seen him all week, and I'm pretty sure he's avoiding me like a _dumbass_ , so if you could _please_ tell me where he is, that'd be fantastic,” Keith said, adding a cute little huff at the end.

Lance’s face was burning with shame, and yeah, that hadn't been one of his finer moments, but really? Keith had to hunt him down like a hound after a raccoon and humiliate him at work? Lance was trying his best not to humiliate himself today, but if Hunk’s full-body cackling was anything to go by, he was failing.

 _Dios_ , Hunk was never gonna let him live this down, was he?

“Dude, _dude_ , that's _so_ Lance, but he's not here right now… so I guess you better go…”

“Okay man, well, thanks anyways,” Keith said.

Lance couldn't help but frown at the disappointment in Keith’s voice. The other boy was just disappointed that he didn't get to murder Lance with his mullet-knife today, apparently. There was no way that he could, you know, be reciprocating Lance’s feelings, right?

“No dude, I mean, _you better go_ …” Hunk repeated.

Okay, that sounded suspicious.

“What? Why are you pointing at the counter?” Keith asked.

Gosh, he sounded so confused. Lance could imagine the cute head tilt now…  
_Wait a second!_

Lance reached over and pinched Hunk’s leg, causing his friend to shove his wheely-chair out from the desk. Crap.

“Is he under the counter?” Keith hissed, and oh god, he sounded furious.

“I mean, technically by the bro code I can't answer but there sure is _someone_ under there that was pinching my leg,” Hunk admitted.

“ _Hunk_!” Lance screeched in betrayal.

He launched himself out of his hiding place and sprinted for one of the lockable study rooms upstairs. He got halfway to the second floor when he realized that, although Keith’s legs were shorter than his, Keith was the one who regularly ran five miles every other day and _he_ was the one that once ate an entire box of glazed donuts in under ten minutes last week, not Keith.

By the time Lance had reached the second floor, Keith was pretty much right at his heels, even though Lance had possessed the element of surprise. Keith reached out with one of his stupid, awful, adorable gloved hands and latched onto Lance’s wrist, holding the other boy firmly in his grasp.

“Lance, I just want to talk,” Keith insisted.

Well, Lance didn't believe one word of that, and even if he really did want to talk, Lance was pretty sure he wasn't going to like what his mullet-headed crush had to say.

“You're going to murder me with your _mullet knife_ ,” Lance said, pointing an accusing figure at Keith.

“What is it with you?” Keith huffed, loosening his grip on Lance’s wrist ever so slightly. “First you call me your rival and won't give me the time of day, then you're all buddy-buddy with me, then you're making fun of my hair, again, and the next thing I know you're _kissing_ me. What's your deal?”

“Yeah Lance,” Pidge said, passing by with an amused look on their face. “What's your deal?”

“Fuck off, Pidgelet!” Lance hissed, tugging his arm from Keith’s grip. “I don't have a _deal_!”

Now with both arms free, Keith crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at Lance, but it looked more pained than angry. Lance felt his heart drop in his chest, then shatter on the cold hard ground.

“Do you… Do you hate me? Is it because of… you know, my _thing_? Because I _knew_ you knew but Shiro thought that there was no way you could have known though _I_ think it's kind of obvious that I…” Keith trailed off, face burning bright red, “how I _feel_.”

Suddenly, Lance could feel the heat from his own face as well because what in the everloving _fuck_ was Keith insinuating? Did he… like Lance? For real?

“What're you…” Lance paused to clear his throat. “What're you trying to say?”

Keith’s gaze was now resting somewhere over Lance’s shoulder at the historical fiction section. If Lance weren't drawn in by Keith’s beautiful purple eyes, he'd probably be staring off into the distance awkwardly too.

“I, uh, IthinkImightreallylikeyou,” Keith blurted out, gaze dropping to his feet.

Lance wasn't saying that those words made him completely malfunction and his jaw drop open, but… they kind of did. Keith… liked him back? Was that even allowed? The only person Lance had ever had a crush on who reciprocated was some chick named Juliet who started talking about what to name their kids before they even got to the movie part of their ‘dinner and a movie’ date. And that was in seventh grade.

“What does that even _mean_?” Lance managed to blurt out.

“Never mind,” Keith mumbled, ducking his head even lower.

The other boy immediately turned around and started downstairs, and that was enough to snap Lance out of his revere. He definitely shouldn't have said that.

“Wait wait wait,” Lance pleaded, surging forward and grabbing ahold of Keith’s hand, yanking him back.

Keith stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to look at him.

“It's—It’s fine Lance. I figured you were joking I just—“

“No!” Lance shouted, and someone nearby shushed him. In a much quieter tone he said, “I, uh, I like you too.”

When Keith said nothing, Lance found himself blabbering to fill the tense silence.

“I-I’m really sorry about, you know, kissing you and running away and stuff. I just really like you, like, a lot, and I thought that you wouldn't, you know, like me back and I don't know why I did all that stuff, I just saw you and thought ‘wow, if I don't kiss this guy like right now I'll probably implode because how perfect can a person be?’ Not like you're perfect or anything, but like, you're really great and you always give Pidge ibuprofen when they have cramps and one time Hunk was really nervous about a presentation and you sat there with him for an hour going over stuff for a class you didn't even take and you're, like, _so_ pretty even with your horrendous mullet and—“

And oh god Keith was kissing _him. Oh god_ , Lance internally screamed, _he put his mouth on my mouth. On **purpose**._

Lance brought his hands up to cup Keith’s face in an effort to pull the other boy closer because _hell yes_. As Keith carefully brought his hands to Lance’s waist, Lance couldn't believe that he'd spent the past week running away from _this_.

Lance let one hand trail back to gently wrap around the back of Keith’s neck and _wow_ , that mullet was softer than it looked. After a moment, Keith gently pulled his mouth away from Lance’s, but his hands remained where they were.

Lance couldn't keep the grin off of his face even if he were to try, especially with the soft way Keith was looking at him. The other’s small smile made something in Lance’s chest flutter, and yeah, Lance was a Class A idiot for trying to run away from this boy.

“Is that a knife in your mullet or are you just happy to see me?” Lance joked, leaning forward to press his forehead against Keith’s.

For a second Keith didn't respond, then suddenly, as if possessed, he burst out laughing into snorts and giggles and _woah, okay,_ someone get an AED because Lance just lost consciousness and has officially ascended into the astral plane never to return. Cause of death: Cute Boy Laughing.

“I can't _believe_ you,” Keith murmured.

When they kissed again, Lance could swear he could taste Keith’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> In the background Pidge is laughing their ass off. While high-fiving random strangers. Also Hunk is downstairs calling Shay to update her on his friends. 
> 
> I hope you liked this! This was just a little way for me to get out of my writing slump, so *waves hands around* thanks for reading!


End file.
